moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fel Fiends
"May the Darkness embrace you." Introduction Fel - ultimate manifestation of the demonic arcane. Fiend – 1) a person of great wickedness or maliciousness; 2) a person extremely devoted to a pursuit or study. Mortals who embraced the demons and gave themselves over to the arcane achieved gifts of power while the Burning Legion was at its height. When the demons fell in the Third War, the mortals were stripped of this power--they now suffer withdrawal, and a fierce desire to regain the lost power. The goal of the Fel Fiends is to further our arcane studies and establish power. Placing a member in the place of town lord or nobleman is a great achievement. Placing whole populations in the power of the Fel Fiends gives members more power and wealth, which translates into better ways to serve the order. The ambition of our members often place us high in society such as businessmen, noblemen, merchants, and traders. We are upstanding and polite members of society, and give few clues of the evil ambitions that lurk inside. We have easy access to travel and meet our brethren in the remote wilderness where we are difficult to find -- and where the screams of our sacrificial victims go unheard. As members of the Fel Fiends, we are masters of blending in with the populace, building up positive reputations, and showing considerable concern whenever cult activity is reported in the area. The Fel Fiends work as a conduit to bring more demons into the world. Stealth, fear, and the ways of the assassin are our preferred methods. To that end we have a saying: Don't fear the Fel Fiend you can see, fear the one you can't. For every Fel Fiend a sword-wielding hero backs into a corner, two fiends lurk in the shadows, waiting to backstab and poison her. What are the Fel Fiends? The Fel Fiends is a shadow organization strictly for warlocks. Blizzard describes the warlock as "mages that delved too deeply into the roots of demonic power. Consumed by a lust for dark knowledge, they've tapped into chaotic magic from beyond the world. The Burning Legion now feeds them its powers, allowing them to channel destructive energies and call upon the powerful emissaries of their demon masters." We role play warlocks that have succumbed to the influence of the Burning Legion in our quest for power by following mystical paths not only perilous to one’s body, but also for one’s soul. Is this an ‘evil’ guild? Members of the Fel Fiends do not view themselves as evil. Our members are typically either megalomaniacal (completely immoral and wish for nothing but their own gain); or, insane, those whose minds were shattered through their continued pursuit of the dark arts. We are principally driven by promised power, wealth, movement in social hierarchies, and a chance for eternal life. Sounds interesting but my warlock is already in a guild. By use of a custom Fel Fiend mod, warlocks that are interested in RPing as part of a shadow network of warlocks may fully participate without leaving their guilds. The Fel Fiend add-on creates a separate guild channel, that announce when our members log in, score an achievement, level, the same basic features of guild. Non-guilded members may even hold office in the order. This all lends itself to our premise that "our members are upstanding and polite members of society that give few if any clues of the evil ambitions that lurk inside." What kind of characters are you looking for? We are looking for players that have taken the time to develop the backstory for their warlock. We are especially interested in players that enjoy writing short pieces of fiction and sharing them in our forums. Warlock characters should not be mary-sue’s; there is enough material for RP in conjuring demons and being part of a secret cult without having to be half-demon, half-dragon, having powers beyond that in lore, etc. We do not wish to have any members that openly antagonize light-guilds to pick fights, etc. We are subtle. How do you foresee RP with other guilds and the handling of conflict? We believe the best RP is a collaborative effort, much like story-telling. The Fel Fiends will be available as an evil foil for light-based guilds that are looking for an adversary. We encourage close ooc communication to avoid misunderstandings and to set expectations in encounters that may result in conflict. We do not condone, of course, god-moding, nor does the evil villain always get away. We prefer storylines that are ongoing and develop slowly reaching a natural conclusion. We believe RP is a little give, a little take. We do not believe RP is something you win at. What are the time requirements for the guild? We are raid-friendly and will schedule most of our RP events mid-week as to not interfere with raiding schedules. Our RP events such as sacrifices will vary in time and place to afford participation by all. How do I join the guild? First visit our website, FelFiends.com, and navigate the mysteries until you discover our application form. Once we have reviewed your application, you will receive an in-game mail that will direct you on a series of mini-quests in immersed RP that will culminate in initiation into our Order. Category:Alliance Guild